Yoshi Hattori
Yoshi Hattori Daughter of Thanatos (This Character Belongs to What'sNewOwlz?) History History Akimi Hattori met Thanatos while she was on a worktrip to New York, at a club named 'Hero'. She was too serious, and clearly not having fun. When he offered her a drink she refused to take it and walked away. Strangely enough, that made Thanatos want her even more. The next night, Akimi's co-workers insisted to go to the same club again. Of course Thanatos was there. This time he tried a new tactic to make Akimi like him. He altered his appearance and introduced himself as Adam Herrman, a successful businessman. After a couple hours of talking and getting to know each other, Akimi found herself falling for Adam, and when he asked her if she would like to have a drink at his place she agreed eagerly. Well, you all know what happened at Adam's apartment. Three days later, Akimi had to return to Japan. Adam promised to call her, but he never did. What he didn't know is that Akimi was pregnant. A few months later Akimi gave birth to two twin girls, his daughters. She named them Yuki and Yoshi. Growing up, the twins rarely seen their mother due to her worktrips and always busy schedule. They got raised by their grandparents, Chie and Hiro. They both were quite strict, but while grandma Chie was distant and a bit cold, grandpa Hiro would secretly teach the girls martial arts. Info |- | Familial Information |- | |- | Physical Description |- | |} Yoshi and Yuki were happy about their life. Even though they were both diagnosed with ADHD at the age of 6 and dyslexia a year later, they tried their best to have good grades to make their grandmother happy. They had a lot of friends at school, and were quite popular. When the twins were 14, Yuki introduced her boyfriend, Koji, to her family. Chie and Hiro didn't like the boy, and asked Yuki to stop seeing him. The girl got very angry, and after a huge fight she called her mother and asked her to take her to live with her. Akimi had just moved to New York, permanetly, and really missed her daughters. She quickly arranged airplane tickets for both, but Yoshi refused to leave Japan. After some more fighting and crying, the twins decided that it would be better if Yuki went to New York and Yoshi stayed in Tokyo. A couple of days later Hiro and Yuki arrived to Tokyo's international airport, Haneda. Chie and Yoshi had already say goodbye. As they waited for the plane to arrive, Hiro took a beautiful necklace from his pocket. He handed it to Yuki saying that she might need it soon. The girl thanked him and took the gift, even though she was confused about the 'you will need it later' part. A few minutes later she hugged her grandpa goodbye and stepped on the plane to New York. Living with Akimi turned out to be great fun for Yuki. She could have anything she wanted and talked with Yoshi everyday. Her mother found a good martial arts school and the girl was truly happy. A few more years passes, and nothing really changed. Not until the twins' sixteenth birthday in February. Yuki was on her way home from school when a starnge woman-like creature with wings attacked her. Yuki tried to fight back using her fighting skills, but her moves just weren't working. That was when she accidently touched her necklace, the one Hiro gave her. To her surprise it turned into a katana. She tried to use it against the monster, but she didn't really know how to use her weapon and it didn't take long for the harpy to knock her down. If Piper didn't show up, Yuki would probably be dead by now. But luckily she did and killed the creature. Yuki was shocked, but something in Piper's tone when she told her to move, made her realize that she was very serious. They got to Yuki's house a few minutes later, and after packing the most necessary things, Piper showed her the way to Camp. On the way she explained everything about the Greek gods, their children and Camp Half-Blood. A few hours after first walking into Camp Yuki got claimed by Thanatos and a few days later she found a letter for her in the post office. It was from Hiro. In it he explained that he was a demigod like her, a son of Hephaestus. He apologized for not telling her until now, but it was for her own good. Also, he told her that Yoshi should end up at Camp sooner or later. In a few days, on the 6th of July, it will be four months since Yuki first got to Camp. She's still waiting for her sister to arrive, hoping that she'll be okay. Back to Yoshi, nothing really changed since she and Yuki split up. She attended a high school in Tokyo, where she had one friend, a girl her own age, named Cloe MacAllen. Not much happened, but when Yoshi was seventeen, she was attacked by a hellhound. She hadn't been attacked because her grandfather had killed any monster that had come her way. It just so happened the hellhound attacked whilst Hiro was out. Luckily, Cloe was a demigod away from Camp Half-Blood, get a better education. So, when Hiro found out, he bought tickets to New York, and explained everything to Yoshi. She knew he wasn't lying, due to the expression on his face. So, Cloe took Yoshi to camp where she was claimed. Camp Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality Yoshi is a bitch, and not afraid to show it. She's ruthless, cruel and unkind, and will show no mercy in a fight except to her twin sister. She's also a gamer, and loves playing on her 3DS and her MacBook Pro. Most of the time, she ignores her surroundings and just lives in her own little world. She's quite mature and intelligent. Yoshi's attention span is short and she's easily distracted. Her sense of humour and sarcasm is very blunt. Appearance Appearance Yoshi has dark, chocolate brown hair, which is long, thick and kind of curly. Her eyes are a dark blue, and sometimes can be seen to change colour in the light. The clothes she wears are plain t-shirts, and jeans. Yoshi is never seen without her striped bobble hat. She wears quite a lot of make-up, mascara and eyeliner. She's 5'7" and weighs 65kg. Yoshi.jpg Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets Possessions/Pets/Weapons & Armour Possessions Yoshi's oboe.jpg|Yoshi's Oboe. Pets Yoshi's Guinea Pig.jpg|Yoshi's Rex Guinea-Pig, Nougat Yoshi's rats.jpg|Yoshi's Standard Rats, Oboe and Oreo This is Nougat, Yoshi's Rex Guinea-Pig. She was a present from her father Thanatos. Yoshi found her on her bunk in Thanatos' Cabin, with a note welcoming her to camp and explaining about why she gave her a present. Yoshi also owns two Standard Rats, Oboe and Oreo. Weapons/Armour Yoshi's katana.gif|Yoshi's Celestial Bronze Katana 'Κόρη του θανάτου' (Death's Daughter), a present from her grandfather. Yoshi's locket.png|'Κόρη του θανάτου' when not in use. yoshi's sword.jpg|Yoshi's Stygian Iron Sword, a present from Thanatos. It's called 'Εραστής του θανάτου' (Death's Lover). Yoshi's umbrella.jpg|'Εραστής του θανάτου' when not in use. Abilities Abilities #Children of Thanatos can materialize a scythe, made up of astral energies, to use as a weapon but only for a short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. #Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. #Children of Thanatos can sense any death, mortal or monster. #Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. #Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with soul-damaging powers; the effect only lasts for a short time. #Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently dead spirits to aid them for a short time. #When fighting, children of Thanatos are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. #Children of Thanatos are able to surround themselves in dark power which greatly boosts attack and defense. However, the act of surrounding takes time and the user is vulnerable during it. #Children of Thanatos generally have morbid personalities. #Children of Thanatos are generally not frightened of death. Relationships Relationships WIP